Joy Ride
by acrimonious4vitality
Summary: First fanfic, so be gentle! Kagome and her band The Vettes perform their newest song Joy Ride, in hopes of snagging the guy Kagome wants.


'_Shit, I can't believe I'm actually about to do this.' _

"Kagome."

'_I should have never agreed to this.'_

"Kagome…."

'_He probably wont even show up'_

"Kagome! Calm down, geez. You're acting like we've never performed here before."

"What? What are you talking about? I'm fine."

"Then why have you been putting eyeliner on that SAME eyelid for the past 5 minutes?"

"What?" said Kagome, snapping back into reality and figuring out that she truly had been working on the same eye. Blushing, she put the eyeliner down to grab a paper towel to fix the mess she had made of her eye.

"What's got you so freaked babes, you usually love our gigs."

Kagome, turning around in her chair to look at Sango, who was straightening her hair, nervously spoke, "I don't know Sango. I guess its because this performance is different, HE is going to be out there. What if I make a fool of myself?"

"Oh please! You know you can't be any more of a fool tonight than you always are" said Sango playfully.

" Thank you so very much for your kind words, you toad" said Kagome, while rolling her eyes and turning back to the mirror.

"That's what best friends are for. Speaking of friends, where the hell is Rin? She should have been here 20 minutes ago." Sango said and she looked at the clock.

Sango had been Kagome's best friend since middle school. They met Rin in their freshman year of high school. They sort of just stuck together from that moment. As time went by, they wanted to start an actual band, a rock band. Rin had always tapped at drums, and Sango learned bass from her older brother Kohaku. Kagome had to learn how to play guitar AND sing. Sango refused to sing and Rin couldn't carry a tune to save her life, and they didn't know anyone who was willing to do it for them, so she had no choice.

"Hey you guys, we have fifteen minutes to get ready, so hurry up please!" said Rin, even though she was the one who was late.

"Ok ok, we're almost done anyway, rest your nerves Rin. Go flex your wrists or something! Kagome's having a moment" Said Sango, once again in her 'im- being-serious-but-not-serious-at-all' tone.

"Aw come on Kagome, cheer up." said Rin, while beginning to grin like the Grinch, she rushed over to Kagome, "Sesshomaru's here. He's right out front with the guys. Told you he would show! I cant wait for you to sing this song tonight." Rin continued to talk, completely unaware of Kagome's face going pale.

"Rin!" shushed Sango.

"What? What'd I do?" asked Rin in her soft voice, looking around, surprised at being cut off.

"Can't you see that's why she's freaking out! She's scared that Sesshomaru is going to laugh and that this whole thing won't work" said Sango while attempting to part her hair._ 'Damn hair cut, I should have never let Kagome talk me into getting it cut, I loved my ponytail!'_

"Are you serious? Kagome I've told you so many times already, my brother is into you!" said Rin while walking over to Sango, snatching her comb to assist her with her hair. " He practically floats when you come over to the house. Anyway, you have to get over whatever you're feeling right now that isn't confidence. You know he hates it when you look so lost, like you are right now. Come on! You're a freakin' Vette!"

That was their band name, The Vettes. They came up with it in school, they had the dream that they would get rich and all own corvettes….yeah right.

Kagome, finally calming down, finished her make up and looked at her friends. They were currently fighting over Sango's hair. She looked at them and smiled brightly and said " Yeah. I'm a fuckin' Vette! So what if your brother might not like it, he isn't the only guy in the world. I'm pretty hot, I could find a guy tonight who would kill to be with me."

Rin and Sango stopped their fight and stared wide-eyed at Kagome. She had never sounded so cocky before.

"Yeah Kagome!"

"That's my bitch! That's exactly the attitude you need for this song anyway, so its perfect! Sesshomaru's gonna blow a load when he hears this one!"

"Ew Sango! That's my brother you're talking about! I don't want to picture - Ah! See, its already in my head!"

Kagome looked around the room, making sure they were ready, then looked at the clock, it was finally show time.

"Lets go play you guys!"

The club's host was just beginning to introduce them. " Alright you guys, this next performance is sure to blow your mind, I know they've blown mine. They are not new to this place but still show them some love, lets welcome The Vettes!"

At this point the crowd has begun to cheer for the band. Some of the people had seen them play before and some were just going with the flow.

Kagome and the girls took their places. While tuning up, Kagome took a moment to scan the crowd. _'Aha! There you are. My goodness he looks good in that shirt. He'd look even better if he wasn't wearing it. Oh gosh! Did he just smirk at me? That cocky bastard! That cocky sexy sex god delicious bastard!'_ Surely that meant something, right?

Hearing Sango and Rin give their 'oks', Kagome stepped up to the mic.

"Whats up you guys?!" A nice applaud was her answer, "that's great. Ok, tonight we're gonna play a new song for you guys. Its called Joy Ride, and if you don't like the song, well then that sucks for you." she said with a laugh and cued for Sango to start the count.

_If you got something to say _

_Then wont you say it baby _

_If you got something to prove _

_Then wont ya prove it to me _

_Cuz, I got nothing but time_

_For you to do what ya feel _

_And Right now, Im guessing whats on your mind_

_Just the thought of it gives me a spin_

_Run it through me once again, Let me hear you say my name_

_Give it to me once again, Baby I have no shame_

_Drowning in the midst of your kiss _

_You know it gives me a chill _

_Darling I dont care about her, I have to give you a thrill _

_*Chorus* Whatevers going on in your life _

_Push it all to the side _

_Its time to have a little fun _

_I'll take you on my...joyride _

_Sit back and enjoy the show _

_Im sure its gonna blow your mind _

_Come closer, get one last go I'll take you on my...joyride _

_*next verse* I bet youre feeling me now Dont hesitate to say yes _

_I bet youre into me now I'll give you one last test _

_Cuz My heart keeps beating faster _

_And I see the fire in your eyes _

_Im thinking you like it b/c youre not fighting _

_The feeling as it grows inside _

_Do it for me once again _

_So I can hear you scream _

_Show it to me once again _

_Baby dont be ashamed _

_Let the music play all the way _

_Before you call it a night _

_You telling me I'm all you need Im gonna show you youre right _

_*Chorus* Whatevers going on in your life _

_Push it all to the side _

_Its time to have a little fun I'll take you on my...joyride _

_Sit back and enjoy the show _

_Im sure its gonna blow your mind _

_Come closer, get one last go I'll take you on my...joyride._

Once the song was over, Kagome looked at Sesshomaru again in the crowd. She immediately burst into a smile when she saw the shocled look on his face.

After the show, Kagome and the girls went to crash at Sango's to celebrate the popularity of their new song, Sesshomaru joined them of course. After a few hours, Sango and Rin were practically comatose, leaving just Kagome and Sesshomaru awake. They had been watching Nip/Tuck for hours now, so Kagome shut off the tv and turned to Sesshomaru.

'_He looks SO good right now. I just want to rape him…woah! Get off that subject, ask him a question, quick!' _

"So did you like the song?"

"I was surprised by it."

"What do you mean by that? You didn't like it?"

"No, it was a great song. I was just surprised that you were the one who wrote it. It didn't quite suit you, you seem too innocent for it." Sesshomaru said, but after seeing her disappointed face, he quickly corrected himself. " I mean I just didn't expect it."

"Oh, so little Kagome cant write a song about sex?"

"That's not what I said"

"I can write about sex if I want to, I've had sex before, a lot of times! And I'm pretty damn good at it!"

" What are you talking about?! I never said you couldn't write about it or that you couldn't do it or whatever the hell you're saying! I just said I never suspected you would write something so provocative." Standing up now, he began to pace around the room, over the two bodies sprawled on the floor.

Kagome was shocked, Sesshomaru never raised his voice, she must have really pushed a button. _'I'd like to push a lot of buttons. He looks so good when he paces…' _

Sesshomaru stopped dead in his steps and turned around to stare at her. She just sat there like a bump on a log as he walked towards her. _'Did he hear my thoughts??'_

Squatting down, with a smirk on his face, he looked her straight in the eye and said, " Who did you write the song for?"

Kagome, surprisingly responded boldy, "You'll never know."

Sesshomaru laughed and stood up, and looked around.

" I suppose I'll be back in the morning to grab this runt," he said while prodding Rin with his shoe. Walking back to Kagome, he kneeled down once more kissed her on the forehead, and whispered to her " I'm more than willing to go on your joy ride any day"

"Goodnight Kagome" And with that, he was gone.

Kagome was sitting there, with a big goofy grin on her face, and she took a deep breath and screamed as silently as she could into her hands.

The next thing she knew, she had two girls making kissey faces at her.

"You guys were awake the whole time?!"

"Uh yeah! If we didn't do that you probably would have never said anything to each other, right Sango?"

"Exactly. That's why we had a wonderful plan of pretending to be asleep, although I was expecting a lot more than that to be going on" Sango said, while shaking her head in disappointment.

" I cant believe you guys!"

"Oh get over it Gome! He's my freakin brother and I can spy on him and you as much as I please!" Rin was now standing with her arms crossed, giving Kagome the 'I-dare-you-to-try-and-stop-me' look.

Sango suddenly popped up, with a smile to put the sun to shame, she said, " So tell us about this lots of sex you've had Kagome?"

"Oh my goodness, just shut up you guys" Kagome said while rolling her eyes.

"No! I want to know! Oh and when you sleep with Sesshomaru, I want all of the details!"

"Ew! Sango! That's my brother you're talking about again! Ugh! Another mental image! I hate you!"

Kagome sat and stared…..

'_These are my friends…..I wonder if he sleeps in boxers or briefs…..or'_

**The End!**

**I know that wasn't that great but hey, Im trying, lol.**

**Its my first shot at this so be kind, please! ^_^**


End file.
